Throwing Caution To the Wind
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Late one night at work Miranda decides to find out what her feelings for Andrea really are. Smut will insue...
1. Chapter 1

Miranda sat at her desk pretending to look through some photographs, what she was doing was having her thoughts wonder off. She did not know when it had happened but some time from the moment that she walked into her office to the moment she sat down again at her desk five seconds ago, she fell in love. Love, no could not be love maybe lust but not love. No, it was love…well maybe it was lust. Either way Miranda did not know and didn't really care all she knew was that her mind was not working for once but it was trained on her assistant Andrea.

Tapping her foot quietly she looked up and saw the time in five minutes she would usually send Emily home and walk out the door but she didn't want to leave she wanted to be near Andrea longer, slowly she stood up and stepped out of her office causing both young woman to look up quickly.

"Emily, you are free to go home and when she does leave Andrea come into my office I want a word with you." Turning away as she spoke not waiting for an answer or reaction, she went back into her office and sat down and waited, the two young women looked at each other with questioning looks.

"What did you do?" Emily asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, I mean everything she has told me to do I haven't messed up." Confusion obviously written all over Andy's face, nodding Emily grabbed her purse, coat, and looked back at Andy.

"Well, whatever it is she must be mad for her to stay late and to request that I go home. You better not get fired because then that means my head is on the chopping block so you better make nice, if not I will make your life hell." Turning around Emily walked out of the office and left leaving Andy very nervous. Taking a deep breath Andy walked into Miranda's office hoping she was not going to lose her job. The older woman looked up as she heard Andy step into her office; trying to keep to her regular self, she did not look up as she spoke.

"Close the door." Andy did as was directed the office becoming a bit darker as the door closed with the blinds drawn on every window, looking up finally Miranda looked Andy up and down. She had to admit even when the girl had no fashion sense she was still very attractive but now…she was stunning. Standing up Miranda walked towards Andy and just stood and stared at her. "Why do you stay here?" Her voice keeping its icy tone, and her right eyebrow raising showing she was truly wondering why the young woman stayed.

"This job opens many doors and it's a great experience." Andy was working on keeping her voice completely truthful and not allowing her secret to slip out, Miranda was not stupid though she could see the underlining of a lie anywhere. Turning away slowly she stopped at the side of her desk and turned back to face her assistant.

"You aren't being truthful with me, Andrea." Andy was about to rebuttal when Miranda decided to forget questioning, a pair of soft lips touched hers. The younger woman stood lost, but soon gave way to the sensations and to the amazing lips that were playing havoc to her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss deepened quickly, tongues were soon battling for dominance. Surprisingly Andy soon had Miranda pushed against a nearby wall, Miranda never been dominated usually she was the one that called the shots but there was something liberating about having Andy pulling the strings. Miranda soon began to remove Andy's clothes hastily, Andy not able to hold back either ripped the older woman's shirt open. Buttons flew across the room, but neither cared at that moment, Andy's shirt was tossed on the floor and their skin finally touched the others. Making quick work of their bras and Andy's pants and the skirt Miranda had worn that day the two allowed hands to wander.

Miranda's skin was softer than silk, and you would never have believed that Miranda was pushing the fifty mark. It was flawless; Andy became enthralled by the feel of it. Her hands touched every bit of flesh it could, her lips tasted every part it could. Miranda was squirming underneath Andy's touch, which was exactly what Andy wanted. Soon taking the older woman by the hands she directed her towards the desk, with strength Miranda didn't realize Andy possessed the younger woman picked Miranda up and put her on top of the desk. Pushing her down Andy climbed on top of the desk and on top of Miranda, items that were on the desk soon hit the floor as the two finally went back to being more direct.

As their bodies began to arch into the others touches they both began to feel the want for more, wanting to feel the other one pushing them over the edge. Not able to hold back anymore, Andy took ahold of Miranda's La Perla underwear and pushed it off and tossed it to the floor with the other clothes. Not giving Miranda time to rethink the situation Andy began licking, biting and sucking Miranda's wet folds.

The older woman's body arched up as she felt Andy begin to take her, never had she felt this way by having someone between her legs. Her ex's had tried this many times but never had it caused her body to go hot and tremble the way it was now, Andy spread her legs further apart and began to gently scratch at her thighs. There was no pain; it was all for the purpose of pleasure.

"Andrea." Miranda moaned as she felt Andy pull away from her ministrations, opening her eyes she saw that pair of brown eyes were looking down at her. The two kissed passionately and allowed the emotions to spill into each other, as the kiss deepened Andy inserted two fingers deep inside of Miranda. The kiss broke as Miranda rocked her hips into the hand and released a deep groan; adjusting her wrist a bit Andy was able to go deeper inside of Miranda.

Andy soon felt legs wrap around her as Miranda rocked her hips more, a hand that was on her back moved. Soon she felt Miranda's hand touch her; fingers began to rub at her folds. Surprising Miranda she pushed her hips forward, telling Miranda to enter her. Soon the two were setting a pace, both close to the edge and wanting more.

Pulling away Andy pulled Miranda up who had a look of curiosity as to why the woman would stop right when they were about to orgasm; Andy kissed the older woman and wrapped her arms around her as they were both on their knees. Allowing her one hand to wonder she let her fingers go back to what they were doing, Miranda soon caught on and followed Andy's lead. The two began to set a new pace, one that was deeper and faster than before.

"Andrea…I…oh God!" Miranda's orgasm rippled through out her body causing her to go rigid and grasp at Andy pulling her closer, Andy followed right behind Miranda. The two stayed like that for a minute as waiting for the tremors to subside; removing their fingers from the other the two slid down to the desk and held the other one so they wouldn't fall of the desk. Andy began to bust out laughing which caused Miranda to give her the eye conic Miranda Priestly look.

"I have fantasized about doing this for a very long time." Smiled the younger woman, soon Miranda did something not many believed she did genuinely she laughed. The two laughed and held the other one, as they began to get tired they got up and pulled on some sort of clothing and lay on the couch. Not caring what happened next the two just held each other and fell asleep, there was no need for explanations they both knew where they wanted to be and at that moment it was in the others arms.

A/N: So that is it, what did you think?


End file.
